Die Like This
by Rhiane Raine
Summary: That fatefull night in Godrics Hollow, 1981. Told from Lily's POV and a bit of Harry's.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind my inspirations to write this, she deserves the credit, not me.**

"Wahhhhhhh!"**_  
_**  
Lily Potter stooped down over her son's crib and picked up the fifteen month old screaming toddler.

"What's wrong with my baby boy?"

She ran her fingers through the soft black hair of the boy's head. She took him with her to the front room, rubbing his back as she walked. He stopped wailing instantly at his mother's touch, but the crystal tears were still streaming down his soft cheeks.**_  
_**  
The action of crying, that was very common in other babies, worried Lily. Harry was not one who would scream unless provoked, and he only cried if something was dangerously wrong (usually painful) and needed to get his parent's help.

The first thing the young red haired woman did was check to see if Harry needed a diaper change. Seeing that he was clean, she looked for any new bruises or cuts. There was none.

Lily shifted Harry on her hip. He had just been fed, so hunger was ruled out. She ran her thumb across his sweet face to wipe away the excess tears. She pulled Harry closer and kissed his cheek, salty from his tears.

The boy was slowly relaxing against his mother, when James Potter, the father, strode into the room.

"What's wrong with my little man?"

He reached out and gently took Harry from Lily's arms and lifted him high into the air before bringing him down to place a kiss on his forehead. James wrapped an arm around Harry's legs as he laid him over his broad shoulder.

Harry warm flushed face found its way into the crook of his father's neck as his left fist wound itself in James's shirt. The right hand, however, reached out towards his mother.

Puzzled, Lily stepped up next to her husband and placed one hand in her son's, and the other on her husband's free shoulder. James shot her a questioning look, as they were both very confused at Harry's odd behavior.

Harry had always been a very quiet child, who never screamed. He loved to be shown affection and always gave it back ten fold, but was never overly possessive. Most one year old children had a nasty habit of throwing horrible temper tantrums every time a parent would leave past eyesight. Not their Harry. Sure, he would sometimes cry to signify his sadness, but never screamed.**_  
_**  
Lily looked into James's eyes for a moment. Slowly a smile found its way onto her face. James and Harry were her life. She loved them so very much. Standing there made her feel complete and happy. Like a dream come true.**_  
_**  
Suddenly there was an odd movement outside the window. James quickly handed Harry back to his wife as he pulled out his wand.

James walked to the front door of their house. He chanced a look through the window and saw nothing. Then there was another movement that cast a slight shadow across the room.

James suddenly panicked. A dark cloaked figure with scarlet eyes was standing outside his front door.

"Go, run. It's him. Take Harry and go!"**_  
_**  
Lily stared deeply into his eyes, understanding that the perfect feeling she had had a moment ago would never be the same. Harry twisted around in her grasp to look at his father as well. James shared the look into each other's eyes, both trying to make the moment last as long as it could. A high pitched cackle reached their ears as Lily broke the gaze and raced up the stairs. When she reached the landing with their son, she turned around to see James one last time.

The door burst open as Lily fled down the hall and into Harry's nursery for the last time. The sounds of Lord Voldemort's insane laughter and James's scrambling to defend his family's lives reached her ears.

"WAHHHHH!"

Harry's crying started up again. It seemed he knew, in his own baby way, what was happening to his wonderful life.

Not sure what to do, Lily ran to Harry's nursery and picked up a random toy to attempt turning into a port key. The spell required a powerful witch or wizard, but she had to try to escape for the sake of her son even though it may mean never seeing James again.

The sound of a loud thud was heard from downstairs followed by more maniacal laughter. That was the moment that Lily Potter knew that her life practically ended. Her love, her will for living had died leaving her and their son behind.

"P-P-portus!" the red haired witch stuttered as the footsteps came closer.

It was no use. She was clearly not able to perform the spell. Taking out her wand and aiming it at the door, Lily took a shuddering breath that was heard in the null of Harry's cry. She closed her eyes and envisioned her late husband.**_  
_**  
Never again would she hear James call her "Evans" while begging her to go out with him. Funnily enough, she had hoped marrying the git would put a stop to that.

Lily had not wanted her death to be like this, but she knew it would be. She had always wanted to be brave and fearless for her family, rather than crying.

She most certainly did not wish to be killed by the ruthless villain that found murdering innocent people as a way of life.

Never again would she hear James beg her to vouch for his whereabouts after pulling some moronic prank.

And yet, here she was crying and looking for a way out quite desperately.

With a great bang, the door was blasted open by evilness itself. Harry went oddly quiet as Lily laid him down in his crib and whirled around to face her doom.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as past events and memories flashed before her.

The memory of James visiting her in the hospital wing in seventh year surfaced. They had been dating for only a few weeks, when the Halloween ball had been announced. And as always, James asked her to go with him. She had accepted and was actually looking forward to it until a fight in potions class broke out between the Marauders and some known Death Eaters in Slytherin. An unfinished potion had splashed onto her arm and nearly deteriorated the skin. Thankfully, she had been rushed to Madame Pomfrey in time. So, she had been stuck in the hospital wing during the ball. She knew James had wanted to go with her but seeing as it wasn't a possibility, she convinced him to attend anyway. After the dance had been underway for nearly an hour, he had shown up next to her bedside with a harp, and a jug of pumpkin juice. While everyone was dancing in the great hall, she and James has spent a very wonderful night dancing in the hospital wing, him in dress robes and her in a medical gown with bandages covering her left arm.

The laughter was audible as Lily stared her demise in the eyes. It was in times like these that she wished James were here to be the courageous Gryffindor that he was. All that mattered to Lily now was protecting her other love: Harry, her bouncy baby boy that had her eyes and smile but James hair and grin. Her baby boy that was the perfect collaboration between James and herself.

Her Harry of whom she had dreamed of marrying and producing grandchildren for her to spoil someday after the war had long since ended for good.

But that wasn't going to happen, as she was standing face to face with the Dark Lord, with her child in his crib behind her. Whatever was about to happen, Lily hoped that she could at least save Harry's life. It was obvious that she would die tonight, but perhaps there was some way that Harry could live.

The rest of the show down between Voldemort and herself was a blur. All Lily could think about in those few minuets before her death were of procuring Harry's life and remembering old memories with James.**_  
_**  
Many a times would she and James sit out at the lake after classes and talk out their feelings until sunset. When they were together, their were no secrets as neither wanted to hide anything. Despite the raging war and the slaughters that were happening out the walls of Hogwarts, when Lily was with her love things were good.

She had to do something about Harry. If she didn't he would be killed. She wanted more than anything to save them both and to finish out their lives until they could be with James again, but she had a gut feeling that fate wasn't going to allow that.

Harry Potter jerked awake after a familiar nightmare. He had had nightmare's about Halloween 1981 before, but this one was of a deeper depth. He could still feel his heart hammering away in his chest as his mother pleaded with Voldemort to spare his life, with a dazed and desperate look in her green eyes. The ray of light indicating the Avada Kedavra shone eerily in his mind.

Knowing he couldn't sleep after a dream like that Harry sat up and leaned his head in his hands while tears poured out of his green eyes. He felt like screaming out his pain, but didn't.


End file.
